Where Kagome is hounded by two horny demons
by Ore no Rai-Sama
Summary: Just accept it Kagome, you're hot stuff. (This used to be Where Kagome has lots and lots of revenge sex, but I wasn't too happy with where it was going, sorry for the long delay and changing the plot, I hope you forgive me D: )
1. Chapter 1

A.N So yeah, I may have cheated a bit and put my one-shot as the first chapter…I have no excuses and I don't regret it :P

From the very beginning (minus the whole trying to kill her thing) Kagome had been totally infatuated with Inuyasha, his gruff exterior a thrilling opposite to the passive, doting Houjo back home. So obviously, when her quest was complete and Inuyasha was no longer an option, neither were nice guys.

It had been 2 years since Kagome had taken her final trip down the well, and she had dated many guys, all very attractive, nice guys, but that was the problem, they were always **too **nice. She wanted someone who by, just looking at her would send thrills through her body. Unfortunately, kids these days were brought up to respect others, so finding the right guy wasn't going to be easy.

That was, until she met **him**.

It had been a fairly normal (boring) day, Kagome had just finished her part time job at a cute little café in the middle of town, it wasn't what she had expected to end up doing after defeating the most evil creature in history, but the money was good. Bidding goodnight to her co-workers, she closed the door behind her,,and started to make her way down the street.

It had gotten dark rather quick, the first signs of winter making themselves know. Kagome shivered and brought her scarf closer to her neck. She had never really been fond of the cold, she had always preferred to bask in the sun with Shippo and Kirara. A small, sad smile came to Kagome's lips as she remembered her dear friends, she hoped they were living peacefully. She was sure that Miroku and Sango already had many kids, the lechers libido something to be proud of.

Her mind was wandering as she continued her way home, she turned a corner, remembering the time Shippo had sealed a rock to Inuyasha's hand, when she bumped into what she thought was a solid wall. She grunted quietly and staggered back, steadying herself as she glared up at said wall, only to blanch at the huge man in front of her. He looked...dangerous to say the least, 6 foot something, bald head, scars all over. Kagome stood there, staring at him as he turned to glare at her, his beady eyes narrowing angrily at the poor girl.

Now, this is where Kagome's renowned bad luck came into play, the memory of Shippo's prank to Inuyasha still fresh in her mind, and before she could stop herself, she let out a small laugh, her hands slapping against her mouth as she realised what she had just done.

Blue eyes widened as the man bent down, his lips twisting into a foul snarl.

"You think walkin' inta me is funny, huh? Well little girl, hows 'bout I beat that pretty little face o' yours in, then we'll see who's laffin'"

He growled, his face merely inches from hers.

Now, Kagome was many things, but a pushover, she was not. She glared at him and shoved her fists onto her hips. She glared up at him, her cheeks puffing out in indignation.

"Now you listen here buddy!"

She snapped, poking him harshly in the chest.

"I've chewed up and spit out bigger things than you in my day, I'm not about to let a bully like you...well...bully me!"

She inwardly grimaced at how badly she had ended, but hopefully she had gotten her point across.

The man reared back, his eyes flashing as he rose his huge fist, the appendage most likely aimed for her precious face.

Ah, so maybe being brave wasn't such a good idea.

She screwed her eyes closed and recoiled back, steeling herself for a most likely deadly punch. She heard a sickening crunch, but felt nothing, heard a help of pain, which wasn't hers and heard the cocky laugh of a man who was definitely not her attacker.

She opened one eye, curious as to what had happened, and came face to face with a bright green jumpsuit...thing. She blinked and looked up, her eyes travelling up a broad back, to wide shoulders, a manly neck and slicked back black hair.

Her heart skipped a beat as the male turned, his brown eyes dangerous. She could see that they held many stories to tell ,much like her own. He was a handsome guy, apart from the scowl on his face. She shook herself out of her musings as he seemed to say something. She blinked several times, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she finally spoke.

"Uh...What?"

She grimaced at how thick she sounded, stopping herself from face-palming. The man grunted in irritation.

"Fer fuck sake, I said ditzy chicks like you shouldn't be wanderin' around at this time, moron"

He hissed, shoving his hands in his pockets and glaring at her.

It took only a second for his insult to register before her well known temper flared. Her back shot ram rid straight and she jabbed the guy in the chest with her middle finger, her other hand balled up into a fist at her side.

"Now you listen here mister! I've had enough of people insulting me and being rude to me for one day! So would you be so kind as to tell me your name so I can ask you out on a date!"

She snapped, her cheeks flushed red and her chest heaving as she tried to calm down. The guy blinked at her, a dumbfound expression on his face. Now it was his turn to sound stupid.

"Uh...What?"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from the attractive male.

"My names Kagome Higurashi and I said I want to go out on a date with you"

She muttered, the whole situation becoming more and more embarrassing the more it went on.

The guy stared at her, then very slowly, his gaze travelled up and down her body, not so shyly checking her out. She still wore her waitress uniform, the short skirt doing wonders for her long legs. She tapped a foot and his eyes shot back to hers, a goofy grin now spread across his lips.

"Yeah sure, why not, you're pretty hot, and I like that temper ya got there babe"

He chuckled, slicking back his hair with an oh so cocky expression.

"The names Yusuke Urameshi, hows tomorrow at 8? I'll pick you up from work"

Kagome simply nodded, genuinely surprised that he agreed. Yusuke slung an arm over her shoulder and started to walk, bringing the baffled girl with him.

Thus began Yusuke and Kagome's comically abusive road to love.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Just a bit of a warm up, the real goodies will come in a bit, be patient my children :P

Kagome knew from the beginning that her relationship with Yusuke would be difficult, they barely knew each other, and to be honest, he could be such a jackass sometimes. He would always disappear for what he called "work", leaving her all alone at some crazy old ladies temple, which, by the way, had a frick load of demonic energy just oozing out of it, then return and expect her to just give into his sexy charms...which she did...repeatedly. It all had the poor priestesses' nerves standing on end.

She had to admit though, despite the fact that Yusuke had refrained from telling her that most (if not all) of his friends were demons, she was beginning to rather enjoy her visits to Genkais' domain. Yukina, who Kagome knew from the beginning, was a demon, ended up becoming a rather precious friend, seeing as most of her old ones had buggered off to university, or just completely lost contact with her. They chatted about inane things, mainly boys, which Yukina was very innocent about, and it reminded Kagome so much of her dear Sango.

A sad sigh tore from her lips, and it was only when Yukina placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, did she realise that she had been ignoring the sweet demon for the past five minutes. Kagome blushed and gave a quick apology.

"I'm so sorry Yukina; I was just...In my own world..."

She said, offering an awkward smile. Yukina simply giggled and shook her head.

"There's really no need to apologise, Higurashi-san"

She said politely. Kagome pouted, her cheeks puffing out comically,

"Yukina~"

She whined, poking the smaller female gently on the forehead,

"What's all this 'Higurashi-san' business about...I thought we were friends?"

She said, turning big, watery blue eyes to Yukina, her lower lip quivering. Yukina gasped; horrified at the fact she had upset her friend.

"I'm sorry Higu- Ah, I mean...K-Kagome...san"

Came her hushed response, a dust of pink crossing the bridge of her nose. Kagome laughed and stood from the bench they had been sitting on. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning to the warm sun. She then stiffened, her back going rigid as she felt an oh-so familiar presence approach. She practically hissed and ducked back behind Yukina, crouching behind the confused girl as two figures came to the top of the stairs.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the two men; they were Yusukes' "friends", two extremely powerful demons that she just couldn't stand. Now, don't get her wrong, Minamoto-san was a pleasant enough guy, polite, charming, (far too pretty for his own good), practically everything a girl looked for in a man, but Kagome knew better, oh yes, she knew about his...other side. She had heard many stories from Shippo about the "Super awesome thief Youko!" about how he pillaged without discrimination, killed freely, and managed to get away with anything he pleased. Why her adopted son praised a ruthless bandit, she would never understand.

It also didn't help that, although her relationship with Yusuke was pretty obvious, the fox demon insisted on pushing rather...amorous advances onto her. Sure, it was all "Higurashi-san this and Higurashi-san that" with company around, but whenever he managed to get her alone, his eyes would begin to swirl with amber and she would end up pinned against some inanimate object with a horny fox demon practically dry-humping her leg. The priestess felt her face blush bright red as she snapped out of her daze, slapping her cheeks in frustration. She saw the two demons pause and look her way, Kuramas head tilting and Hieis' shoulders stiffening. His nostrils flared and once again his gaze went cold and hard.

Kurama waved to Yukina, and to Kagomes' dismay, they both headed their way. Yukina stood and bowed politely.

"Ah! Kurama-san, Hiei-san, what a surprise, I didn't think you would be back for at least a few more days"

She chimed. Kurama smiled gently and Hiei simply huffed quietly.

Ah yes, then there was Hiei. The short, angry demon with a Napoleon complex. He had hated her from the beginning, and the feeling had been mutual. Sure, he had this sort of attractive, brooding aura about him, be he was so ignorant and rude! It drove Kagome insane!

"Yes, so did we, but Yusuke insisted we return before him, saying he needed some time alone"

Came Kuramas' response, the tone of his voice making Kagome believe that it involved her, especially as his gaze was pointed in her direction. His eyebrows rose curiously at the hiding priestess who was glaring heatedly at them. He tilted his head, and gave her his most dazzling smile.

"Oh, Kagome-san, I didn't see you there, is it comfy?"

Kagomes' hackles rose and she gripped the edge of the bench tightly.

"Yes. Very"

She bit out, not remembering when she had given Kurama permission to speak to her so informally...or speak to her at all. He seemed to not notice (or decided to ignore) her rude reply, and offered a hand to her.

"Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

He asked. Hiei snorted something rude about "stupid humans", his red eyes narrowing darkly at the priestess, she returned his glare, but she just couldn't pull off such a spiteful look. She sighed in aggravation and stood, brushing away Kuramas hand with a tense smile.

"No thank you, I've got other plans"

She said, turning on her heel, intent on stomping off, but was stopped by a large hand wrapping itself around her upper arm. Kagome stopped and slowly turned her head to meet the intense stare of Kurama.

"And what other plans might they be?"

He asked, his voice low and teasing, knowing that he had caught her on a lie. Kagome bristled and was about to retort with something extremely witty (obviously), when Yukina cut her off.

"Oh please Kagome-san, it's been so long since we've had tea together"

Kagome was about to remind Yukina that they had partaken in tea not a few hours earlier, but she just couldn't resist the big puppy dog eyes look that she was giving her. The priestess sighed, her shoulders slumping as she snatched her arm away from Kurama, casting him a scathing glare as she marched past him and into the entrance of Genkais temple. She went into the living area and plopped herself down onto the sofa, leaning against the arm and tapping her fingers in irritation. The others made their way in and made themselves comfortable, Yukina in the kitchen, Hiei by the window, and Kurama...right next to her.

He casually sat on the seat right next to her, his leg brushing her own, as if it were a completely natural thing to do. Kagome narrowed her eyes, but refused to look at him, knowing that he was purposely goading her for a reaction. She edged away from the fox demon, noticing Hiei shifting with what looked like a smirk spreading across his features. Kagome blanched, then felt a flood of anger hit her, they were doing this on purpose! Trying to get her all pissed off just because Yusuke wasn't here to protect her. Her face flushed with rage and was glad when Yukina broke the tense atmosphere when she came in with a tray of tea and cookies.

"You're all awfully quiet...Oh, are you okay Kagome-san? You look a bit red"

Oh Yukina, so innocent, so sweet, so couldn't read the atmosphere. Kagome smiled tensely at the ice demon, and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes, I'm just peachy, thank you. Here, let me help you with that"

She practically sprung out of her seat and took the tray from Yukina, dishing up little cakes onto the coffee table and pouring four cups of steaming tea, though she wasn't sure (and really didn't care) if Hiei was going to actually drink it.

Everyone (minus the midget) took their tea and Kagome took this chance to sit in the lone armchair at the end of the sofa, she sighed in relief as Yukina took her old seat and slouched back into the comfy pillows, she saw Kuramas eyes narrow, but he just smiled and began chatting with Yukina.

Kagome smiled slightly at the pair and sipped at her tea, her tense shoulders relaxing as the foxes attention was finally directed elsewhere, though she was pretty sure she could feel the back of her head begin to burn two little holes into her skull. From the moment they entered the house Hiei had been glaring daggers at her, but that really wasn't anything new, so she didn't let it bother her. She could only assume that the reason he hated her so much was because of her Miko powers, he probably thought she was going to turn him into a pile of dust when his back was turned, the untrusting little gimp.

Kagome jolted out of her inner ramblings when she felt her pocket vibrate, she put down her tea and pulled out her phone, a new message flashing up on her screen. She had to hide her grin when she saw the sender, she had thought Yusuke had wanted time alone, but obviously he was getting a bit lonely. She flipped open the phone and began to read the message, after the first couple of words her grin started to fade.

"_Hey Kags, listen, I've been thinking, and I don't want you to get mad or anything, but this ain't working, you know, the whole you and me thing. You're a cool chick and all, but I just don't fancy you anymore. Sorry. Yusuke."_

Kagome gaped at her phone and she felt the colour drain from her face. What just happened? Did Yusuke ACTUALLY just dump her via text? The nerve of that bastard! She grit her teeth as she tried to hold back her tears, ducking her head down to hide her face from the others. Her hands shook as she put her phone back into her pocket and she stood from her chair.

"Uh, sorry guys, I'm not feeling too good, I'm gonna go lie down"

She muttered, leaving the room before Yukina could ask her if she was okay. Two pairs of curious eyes (and one worried pair) followed her form as she rushed out of the room. Kagome got to the bottom of the stairs when the tears finally broke through. She shoved her hand against her mouth to muffle her sob as fat tears trickled down her cheeks. She rushed up the stairs into the spare room, slammed the door, face planted the bed and screamed into the pillow, thrashing her legs and punching the bed. When she finally exerted all her anger, she flopped down and began to sob again.

How dare he, cowardly bastard, he could have at least called her. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She didn't even know why she was so upset, they had only been dating a month, but being rejected all over again just tore her scars right open. She sighed loudly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, why did she always fall for the assholes? The only guys she had ever liked more than a friend have both ditched her in heartless ways, though she had to admit, Inuyasha choosing a dead woman over her topped the whole text thing.

She sat up and pulled out her phone, the background was a picture of Kagome kissing Yusukes cheek whilst he was pulling the peace sign. She scowled and pulled up her contacts, if that asshole thought he could get away with ditching her like that, he has another thing coming. She typed in his name and pressed the call button, her heart thumping in her chest as the call started. After three rings, he answered, but before he could say anything, Kagome let loose a tirade.

"Listen here you spineless bastard, I'm not about to let you just dump me with a freaking message, I mean, are you not man enough to tell me to my face that-"

She was cut off when a female voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me, but I think you have the wrong number"

Kagome stuttered for a bit.

"S-Sorry, I was calling for Yusuke Urameshi, is he there?"

There was a pause when she girl spoke again.

"Yeah, he's here…Can I ask who you are?"

Kagome heard rustling in the background and she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Kagome…Kagome Higurashi…I…uh, I'm Yusukes ex…He just dumped me as a matter of fact…"

"Kagome…?"

There was a loud noise, which sounded like "FUCK!", thumping and a "Keiko put down the phone for fuck sake!" "Who the hell is Kagome Higurashi?" Then the phone went dead. Kagome blinked slowly. So that was it, there was another girl…again. She grit her teeth, and in a moment of absolute rage, she flung the phone at the wall with a yell, the small device smashing into tiny pieces.

"ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE ASSHOLE ASSHOLE! She roared, throwing pillows and whatever she could grab a hold of.

There was a timid knock on the door and she stomped over and flung it open.

"What?"

Yukina flinched back and Kagome felt immediately guilty. She noticed Kurama poking his head around the corner of the stairs and she glared at him. She ran a hand through her hair, her face flushed with anger.

"K-Kagome-san, are you okay? We heard banging and shouting…"

Kagome bit her lip, she tried so hard not to cry, but having to go through all this again was just killing her. She sniffed then choked, and finally let loose. She flung her head back and wailed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"It's not fair Yukina-chaaaan, wh-why do I always pick the jerrrrks?"

She sobbed. Yukina flailed for a moment, not sure what to do, then pulled the taller girl into an awkward hug, patting her back, and making comforting "shh" noises. Kuramas eyebrows rose at the scene and decided to leave the girls to it, though he had to admit, Kagome was very attractive when she cried, flushed cheeks, ruffled hair. He chuckled and licked his lips, his shit eating grin giving him away when he entered the lounge. Hiei eyed him up.

"What has you so happy fox? I may have to kill it"

Kuramas eyes flashed amber and a smirk stretched across his face.

"It seems that Yusuke has left Kagome, I thought she may need comforting, but unfortunately Yukina got there before me"

He purred, rolling his eyes to the stairs, waiting for his chance to pounce.

Hiei slipped down from the window sill and leant against it, crossing his arms and following Kuramas gaze.

"Hn. The idiot was bound to slip up at some point; it just took longer than we thought"

Kurama raised a slender eyebrow.

"We? I thought you despised her, Hiei."

Hiei shrugged, pretending as if there was something interesting on the other side of the room.

"I despise many things, a ripe young woman who needs a decent fuck isn't one of them…"

Kurama was genuinely surprised, he really had no idea that Hiei was interested in Kagome, but then his surprise turned into suspicion. He narrowed his eyes at the hybrid and crossed his arms.

"And I can only assume that you're insinuating that YOU are the one who is going to give her this 'decent fuck'?"

Hiei let slip a rare chuckle.

"Of course, she needs only the best. And I'm the obvious choice"

Kurama smiled, oh how he loved a challenge, the thrill of the fight (per-say) ending with a night (or two…or three) of non-stop lovemaking with a gorgeous, emotionally unstable Miko.

How exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kurama had disappeared back downstairs, Yukina ushered the crying Miko into the spare room, gently closing the door and allowing the girl to crawl onto the bed and curl up into a ball. Yukina frowned sadly at Kagome, she had never seen her so upset, and it broke her heart knowing that she couldn't say anything to make her feel any better, her lack of experience with men once again getting in the way. She sat at the edge of the bed, folding her hands in her kimono as Kagomes sobs calmed down into little hiccups. She felt so stupid crying like a baby, in front of two demons at that, how embarrassing. She sat up slowly, rubbing her neck. Yukina smiled gently and patted the girls leg.

"How do you feel Kagome-san?"

Kagome couldn't help but return Yukinas smile, she was such a kid girl, It was hard not to.

"I feel silly, sorry about the whole… You know, uncontrollable crying and all that"

She said with a nervous laugh. She glanced out the window and let out a sigh.

"It's getting late, I should head home"

She rose from the bed, Yukina following her downstairs. It seemed they had interrupted a conversation because the two men inside stopped what they were doing and looked at them, the room going silent. Awkward. Kagome went and grabbed her coat and bag, glad that neither of them were grilling her about what happened, she was about to open the front door when Yukina called her back.

"Wait! Kagome-san! You shouldn't walk home on your own, I'll worry about you…"

Curse those puppy dog eyes. Kagome was about to politely refuse any thought of someone walking her home when that irritating fox piped up.

"Oh what a good idea Yukina-san, Hiei and I were just about to leave anyway, we wouldn't want Higurashi-san bumping into any trouble"

He smiled at the girls and Kagome grimaced, she really didn't want to be around any men at the moment, especially two demons that do nothing but aggravate her to no end. But honestly, she was tired, she couldn't be bothered with a battle, all the crying just drained her energy.

"Fine, do what you want"

She sighed. She gave Yukina a quick hug, said her goodbyes and stepped out the door. The walk was quiet and very awkward. Kagome walked ahead of the two men, unaware that they were not so subtly eyeing up her pert behind as she walked, her hips swaying oh so temptingly.

When they finally reached the stairway to her home, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss, Kagome-chan?"

Kurama purred, going in to nuzzle the girls neck. Kagome grumbled something and ducked away from his advances.

"You really don't know when to quit do you, you damn fox. Touch me again and I'll burn you"

She hissed, her hands flaring pink with Miko energy. Kurama took a step back, raising his hands in defence.

"Forgive me Kagome, I understand that you may be…fragile right now, but I just want to say that I'm here for you. Anything you need, and I mean **anything**….Don't hesitate to call"

He took her hand, the Miko ki dissipating in a flash, and placed a gentle kiss on each of her fingers. Kagome flushed bright red and snatched her hand away. She was used to him making advances on her, but he had never done something so…tender. She bit her lip, well, she was technically single now, so really it wasn't such a bad idea. She peeked up to Kurama, who was smiling at her with that seductive look in his eyes, they held flecks of amber in the iris, and she felt herself begin to get drawn in.

It was when Hiei cleared his throat rather loudly that she realized that Kurama had been using his fox charm to try and seduce her. Kagome scowled, locking eyes with Hiei and sending him a silent thank you, he looked away with a huff and Kagome knew he got it. She turned on her heel and started climbing the stairs, and Kuramas shoulders slumped in defeat. It was on the fourth step that Kagome paused, looked over her shoulder with a blush on her cheeks and said.

"I'll think about it"

Then she turned and ran up the stairs, her face burning.

Kurama stared at the girls retreating form with wide eyes. Did she just say what he thought she said? If Kurama was anything but composed, he would have fist pumped and cheered, maybe rub it in Hieis face a bit…well, he could still rub it in, yeah, that sounded like fun.

Kurama put his hands in his pocket and turned a very smug look to the little demon, but was greeted with an empty street. Kurama chuckled, Hiei was obviously incredibly jealous that Kurama was winning over Kagomes affections and decided to run off. How childish. With an air of superiority and all over smugness, Kurama started walking home, humming a cheery little tune.

Kagome was out of breath when she got to the top of the stairway; she put her hands on her knees and took deep breaths.

"Damn, I'm so unfit"

She grumbled, poking at her stomach. Ever since she had left the feudal era, Kagome hadn't really gotten the chance to keep fit, what with the lack of running around trying to find shards of the shikon no tama. She sighed loudly, life was so much easier back then, you got born, you got married, you lived the rest of your life without having to worry about stupid little boys breaking your heart. She crossed the pathway to her home towards the goshinboku, the tree that would forever remind her of Inuyasha. She stood in front of it, the branches swaying in the wind. She hesitated for a moment, looked around to see if anyone was there, then placed her hand on the bark. She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, and small smile gracing her features.

"Inuyasha…I wonder how you're doing. Are you happy? Do you have kids yet? I hope everyone is living their lives as they want…."

She paused, a wave of nostalgia seeping through her.

"I miss you…You have no idea how much…"

Her speech was cut short when she sensed a presence behind her, she whipped round only to be caught in the gaze of the grumpy fire demon Hiei. She stumbled back, he was so close (how hadn't she noticed earlier?), and tripped on the small fence that surrounded the tree.

'Aw craaap, why wasn't I blessed with cat like reflexes?'

She bemoaned. She resigned herself to being humiliated in front of Hiei when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, she was tugged back into the half embrace of the fire demon. Kagome didn't know what to do, Hiei was practically hugging her, and it didn't seem like he was letting go. She felt him inhale sharply, and his grip tightened on her waist.

"U-Uh…Hiei-san…?"

She squeaked. After a moment of silence, Hiei released her, she debated whether to run for it but the look in his eyes left her paralyzed on the spot. He stared at her with such intensity that it made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"You seem to enjoy falling and tripping, is it a human tradition to be so clumsy?"

Kagome was baffled. That was the most she had ever heard Hiei say, and it didn't involve calling her stupid, or onna. She gaped, not sure of what to say, though that didn't matter, because Hiei took this chance to step forward, lace his fingers through her hair on the back of her head and pull her into a rough kiss. Kagome 'meeped' as she was forced back into the tree (missing the fence thank god) her back impacting harshly as the fire demon plundered her mouth. His tongue forced its way through her lips and invaded her pliant mouth, lapping at her own slippery appendage. Kagome thought her heart was going to burst, it was thumping against her ribcage almost painfully. But there was another feeling that came, one that she hadn't felt for a while.

Her face began to heat and her head became fuzzy, the butterflies in her stomach turning into something more primal. She hesitated for a moment, and then leant in parting her lips willingly, her own tongue darting out to battle with Hieis. She felt warmth rush to her core as Hieis hand trailed up her thigh and onto her hip, tugging her against him. She felt him stiffen (in more way than one) and to her dismay he pulled away, flicking his tongue out to lick her bottom lip.

Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe, her breaths coming out in short, harsh pants. Hiei only stared at her, and she was annoyed to find that he didn't have a hair out of place, where she looked like she had just had had a tumble down a hill.

"If that's how you react when I give you a meagre kiss, I'm interested to see what will happen when I actually fuck you" Hiei said with a smirk, licking his lips with a hungry spark in his crimson eyes. He didn't look affected, but his voice was husky and laced with desire.

Kagomes heart skipped a beat. Did he just say….No, he couldn't have…Kagome was going to ask him what he meant, but she was still all jelly like after the kiss, so what actually came out was a;

"Uhwazza?"

Hiei blinked at her, an irritated look crossing his features, he slammed his hand next to her head, the bark of the tree cracking under the force. Kagome jolted, suddenly very aware that Hiei was in fact an extremely powerful demon, an extremely powerful demon who seems to have it in his head that he wants to "fuck" her. Kagome blushed, even in her mind she wasn't able to swear properly (unless of course it involved a certain asshole delinquent)

The smaller demon leant in until their noses touched and Kagome felt her heart race.

"I'm going to fuck you, Ka-go-me. I'm going to make you forget about that stupid detective, the only thing you'll be able to think about will be **me"**

He growled, the noise vibrating through Kagomes body down to her crotch. She meeped as she felt warmth flood her most intimate of areas and unconsciously brought her thighs closer together. Hiei chuckled (a habit that was becoming very common these days)

"Don't worry, I'll wait until you're more…comfortable with the thought…Unless of course you want to be taken against your precious sacred tree…?"

The look in Hieis eyes made Kagome instantly wet, and he knew it. He inhaled deeply and he could feel his mouth start to water. God, she was so tempting and she didn't even realize it. He was about to act on his offer when another scent invaded his senses.

Mrs Higurashi opened the door to her home, she looked at the watch on her wrist and sighed,

"Where **has** she gotten to?"

She shook her head then went back inside.

Hiei grunted and stepped back, giving Kagome space to breathe.

"It seems like you're needed elsewhere"

Kagome gave a little sigh of relief.

"Don't let your guard down yet, onna, we're going to fuck. That's a promise"

With that, Hiei disappeared, leaving a dumbstruck Kagome staring at the spot he had been. She stayed like that for a moment, her whole body pulsing with confusion, irritation, and a hell of a load of lust. Her knees quivered and she sunk to the floor.

"What…the…hell?"


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Kagome did when she got inside was call Shizuru Kuwabara. Much like Yukina, Shizuru had become a very close friend in such a short amount of time, the older womens' attitude a stark difference to the naïve ice demon. As much as she enjoyed Yukinas company, she could talk to Shizuru about more…mature things.

"So…You're trying to tell me that after Yusuke was a douche and dumped you, you're suddenly being hounded by not one, but **two** horny demons?"

Kagome whimpered, she had hoped Shizuru would pity her, she needed pity, her life was hard. She pouted childishly as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"Yeah…It really isn't as fun as it sounds. I mean, yeah, Kurama is gorgeous, but he's so freakin' arrogant! If I took him up on his offer I'd just be another notch on his bedpost"

She sulked, kicking one of her stuffed teddies across the room. She heard Shizuru burst out into laughter.

"Oh! And don't get me started on Hiei, yeah, he's sexy as hell, but really? It's HIEI for crap sake! He'll probably regret it afterwards, kill me and eat my heart!"

Kagome blared, ok, so maybe she was over-reacting with the whole heart eating stuff, but still, it was HIEI!

"Oh god Kags, you don't know how good you got it, do you have **any** idea how long it's been since I've been laid? Damn girl, you gotta get that ass in gear and fuck them both, that'd piss Urameshi off for sure"

She said with a dark chuckle. Oh Shizuru, your evil side was so much fun. Kagome shook her head and brought her knees to her chest.

"Hmm, you know I'm not like that…I…I dunno, I want to piss Yusuke off, you know, show him I'm doing awesome without him….I'm just too nice"

She said with a sigh, dropping her head. There was a moment of silence before she heard;

"Oi! Kazuma! Get your ass down to the shop and get me some booze! Kagomes comin' round to get wasted!"

Kagome shot her head up.

"H-Hold on a second Shizuru, there's no ne-"

"But sis! Urameshis' comin' round!"

Kagome paused, and she felt her mood darken.

"Shizuru"

"Huh? Yeah, wassup Kags?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes, make sure Yusuke isn't anywhere near your house, got it?"

Shizuru giggled manically.

"God Kagome, I love it when you get mad"

The phone went dead and Kagome leapt from her bed. Oh yes, she definitely needed to get wasted, and Shizuru was a worthy drinking opponent. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue turtle neck, pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and ran out the door (not forgetting her snazzy new boots).

"I'm staying round a friend's mom, see you tomorrow!"

Before Mrs Higurashi could get a word in, the door was slammed and Kagome was already halfway down the stairs, fuelled with the need for booze.

Shizuru put down the phone with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cats. She stubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray and went to her baby brothers' room.

"Listen up Kazuma, I'm the oldest, I pay the rent, so you do as I say, got it?"

Kuwabara looked up to Shizuru with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Shizuru looked like she was going to vomit.

"Puh-lease, I invented that look, you just look constipated."

Kuwabara pouted but he couldn't go against his big sis…Her punches hurt. He picked up his bag and dragged his feet out the door, just as Yusuke rang the bell. Kuwabara perked up.

"Oh hey Urameshi! Listen, uh, we can't hang here, Higurashi's comin' round and sis wants us outta the house"

Kuwabara didn't notice Yusukes shoulders, he hadn't told him that they'd broken up, he didn't need the constant whining and accusations. Ever since Kuwabara had met Kagome, he'd been absolutely smitten with her, constantly asking after her, wanting to know how she was. He's threatened to beat the crap out of Yusuke if he hurt Kagome, and whoops, look at just what happened. Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh, yeah, you know chicks, they like havin' their alone time, let's head to the arcade"

Kuwabara nodded enthusiastically.

"BOOZE!"

Kuwabara yelped.

"J-Just goin' sis!"

Kuwabara grabbed Yusukes arm and dragged him down the stairs and out the street just in time to see Kagome coming up the other way. She spotted them, bristled and flipped Yusuke the bird. Yusuke blanched and waved at her, trying to keep up the façade.

"Uh, Yusuke, did Higurashi just…"

"HAH! Nah, that's just how we roll, c'mon go get the booze so we can hit the arcades"

Kagome stomped up the metal stairway to Shizurus flat, the nerve of that guy! Waving at her as if there was nothing wrong, god he was such a, such a…there wasn't even a word to describe that jerk!

Shizuru popped her head out of her door and waved Kagome in.

"Jeez Kags, you look like you just saw…oh, was Yusuke there? Yeah, sorry about that, Kazuma took his sweet time getting his ass out"

Kagome let out a light laugh and entered the home, making herself comfortable on the sofa in the lounge. Shizuru brought out two glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"We can finish this until Kazuma gets back"

Kagome made a none committed noise, gazing off to the side. Shizuru poured out a generous amount of alcohol and shoved the glass into Kagomes hand.

"Drink, you need it"

"So so true"

Shizuru laughed and lit up a cigarette, she rose her glass.

"Here's to guys being retards!"

Kagome giggled and rose her glass.

"Here here!"

She took a swig and winced, it had been a while since she had had a drink, but the vodka had a nice burn to it in the back of her throat. She sighed happily and relaxed into the pillows behind her. Shizuru was already halfway down her glass, her beginning to turn red. The silence was comfortable as they sipped at their drinks, but it was cut short when Kuwabara came running back in, practically threw the bag of alcohol at them.

"Hi Kagome! Bye Kagome!"

And he was gone. Shizuru tore out the bag, grinning in glee.

"Now THIS is what I'm talking about!"

She pulled out bottles of Sambuca, tequila, Bacardi and something that looked like toilet bleach. She shrugged and downed the rest of her drink, hiccupped, then held her glass out for another. That process repeated itself several times before neither of them could form coherent sentences.

"So then I sez, I sez *hiccup* whut did I sex?"

"PFFFT, y-you sed seeexx, not sez. Speakin' of sex…who ya gunna fuck?"

Kagome chocked on her toilet bleach drink, half of it spilling on her top.

"SHIZURUU~! You can't say thaaat!"

She laughed, wobbling in her seat. Shizuru pouted and chugged her drink.

"But yanno, they seri…seriu…eugh,, seruzly want you, like…totally wanna bang you, you fucken' deserve it!"

Kagome shot up and slammed her glass down onto the table.

"Yer right! I…I deserve this shit! Yah know whut! I'm gonna fuck AAALLLLL of Yuuuzkes fr-friends, show hi, whos boss!"

Shizuru burst out into uncontrollable laughter and downed the rest of her drink, Kagome followed soon after and then the rest…was a bit of a blur.

The next morning, Kagome woke up feeling like death, her head hurt, her back hurt and her arm hurt.

"Uuuhhhrrghhh"

Was the noise that she managed to gargle. She slowly sat up, trying to avoid any sudden movements in case it made her spew. She rubbed her forehead and groaned, only now did she realize that she was missing her top, she had a sock on her hand and Shizuru was passed out curled in the corner with a bottle of booze in one hand and a really scary china doll in the other.

"Ugh, what happened last night?"

She rasped, her mouth as dry as the Sahara. Shizuru jolted awake with a snort, dropping the bottle and throwing the ugly toy to the other side of the room.

"What the? Where am I?!"

She tried to stand then fell on her face, moaning in pain and holding her head.

"Why does everthing huuuurt?"

She sat up, to find something stuck to her forehead.

"What's this?"

She pulled it off and Kagome managed to crawl to the older womans' side. They both stared at the piece of paper with dual confused expressions. It read:

_I, Higurashi Kagome, now declares that I will have sexual intercourse with every eligible male that Yusuke Urameshi calls "friend" If I am to break this promise, I will allow Kuwabara Shizuru to shave off my hair and draw whatever she wants on my bald scalp._

_Signed,_

_KHigurashi and SKuwabara_

Well, it would have said that, if it weren't covered in ink marks, spelled as if a child had written it and had the toilet bleach drink spilt over it, but you get the jist.

Kagome laughed.

"What the hell is this? That's hilarious, as if I'd do…something like…Uh, Shizuru…why are you looking at me like that?"

Shizuru was grinning like a mad man, she took the piece of paper from Kagome and held it up with a smug look in her eye.

"Well well well, look what we have here, now you don't have an excuse not to go have fun"

Kagome paled.

"Uh…what? You're kidding right?"

Shizuru tsked and waggled a finger at the Miko.

"Oh Kagome, you gotta read the fine print, 'If I am to break this promise, I will allow Kuwabara Shizuru to shave off my hair, blah blah blah. So~ Go get em tiger"

Kagome gaped at Shizuru. She was serious, scarily so…Kagome liked her hair, she didn't want it shaved, what if she had a weird shaped skull or something? She swallowed and nibbled her lip.

"I…I guess I gotta do it then…"

She mumbled, poking her fingers together. Shizuru clapped her over the shoulder with a cheer when she noticed something else, on the other side of the paper was a list.

"Ohhohoh, this is good, this is sooo good"

She giggled. Kagome snatched the piece of paper, her eyes widening with each name.

"Oh…no…no no no…ew, oh god!"

The names went;

Hojo (old bf)

Chu (weird Australian guy)

Touya (ice dude)

Jin (cute Irish demon)

Kurama

Hiei

Youko

Kuwabara (ew no, gross)

Kagome felt like fainting, mostly from the alcohol, but just as much from the names listed. Thankfully, Kuwabaras name was scribbled out, she didn't think Shizuru would appreciate her popping her baby bros cherry. Kagome scrunched up her nose, a vague flash back from last night hitting her. Something about her joking about fucking Kuwabara and then….Ohh so THAT'S why her arm hurt. Kagome sent a small glare to Shizuru, who stared on with a goofy grin unknowingly. She sighed, the motion hurting her head like hell, she barely knew most of those guys, sure, they had come to Genkais temple to train, and yeah sure, they had hit on her a bit, but it was all in good fun, she couldn't fathom actually sleeping with any of the-

Her thoughts were cut short by the noise of an electric shaver buzzing next to her ear. She yelped and scrambled back. Shizuru towered over her with a menacing glare.

"**Get to it"**

_Oh god…What have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome had finally managed to drag herself out of Shizurus flat and back home, she flung her clothes on the floor and jumped into her shower. The sighed in delight as the warm water seemed to wash away all her sorrows (and the sticky alcohol that managed to get EVERYWHERE). For a while she just stood there, allowing the rivets of water to flow down her body. Her mind was working a mile a minute, which hurt like hell because she had a hangover that rivalled having half your soul sucked out. She wiped the water from her eyes, remembering Shizurus parting words.

"_Listen, Kags. This is a great opportunity for you to get over Yusuke, the guys on that list are all decent dudes, and I know for sure that two of them are trying to romance you. Try to think about your own happiness for once…..Also, I'm sticking to the contract…and I have a spare key to your house, so don't try skipping anyone, kay?"_

The smile on Shizurus face was terrifying, and Kagome felt a shudder run through her body despite the warm water. She grabbed the bottles of shampoo and conditioner and whizzed through her cleaning routine, the shower suddenly losing its allure.

When she re-entered her room, the first thing she saw was the list on her bed, she grumbled a curse (making sure her mother didn't hear) and dropped the towel, leaving her nude body to dry on its own. She picked up the list, grabbing a smaller towel to dry her hair.

'_So…Hojo's first then? Man, I haven't seen him since middle school, I guess it'd be nice to catch up with him…god, how am I supposed to slip on the fact that I wanna sleep with him? Ohh hey Hojo! Long-time no see, fancy a shag…Uh no, oh god, it's been too long, I haven't had to seduce anyone for a while"_

She sighed and went to the window, opening it and allowing the cool breeze to wash over her. She stood there, watching birds fly across the sky.

Little did she know that a certain someone, who just so happened to take residence in her tree, was watching the whole thing. Hiei (who was hidden by the shade) narrowed his eyes, he had only meant to take a peak into her thoughts, but what he had heard had his temper on edge. So she was intending to sleep with some random Hobo guy hm? No, that wouldn't do, he needed to stop this, and unfortunately would need the foxes help.

He was intending to leave when something caught his eye. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as Kagome emerged from the bathroom, covered on water, her skin shining in the light of her room, did she usually walk around naked? Not that he was complaining, not one bit…His gaze travelled slowly down Kagomes body. Despite all her complaining about being 'unfit' she had an amazing body, a toned, flat stomach, legs that went on forever. Her skin was porcelain, despite the scar on her side, which he found sort of sexy. His gaze finally landed on her breasts (oh good god her breasts) Hiei felt his mouth water. They were perfect. Plump, perky and Hiei had to use all of his self-control not to leap through the window and get a taste. No, instead he would bide his time, have her choose him willingly over that damn fox. He smirked, shifting on his branch, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. Well, it was probably time to leave, if Kagome sensed him just outside her room, she would certainly freak out and then all his plans would be for nothing.

He stood, and with one final glance to the nude beauty, disappeared.

Kagome jolted in surprise, looking at the tree outside her room, the branches swayed in the breeze.

"Stupid squirrels"

She pouted. She snatched her curtains and pulled them closed. It was time to start on that damn list

* * *

><p>Kurama was very pleased with himself, he thought he had one up on Hiei, though his happy little bubble was about to be burst in 5…<p>

He felt the familiar presence of the little fire demon outside his cram school as he left for the weekend.

4….

He had thought Hiei would just ignore him and follow his as per usual but…

3…

He appeared next to him, the corner of his lips tilted up in an odd looking smile.

2…

Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you look so smug?"

Hiei slid his gaze slowly to the fox and Kurama bristled.

Hiei let out a full on smirk and crossed his arms over his chest haughtily.

1…

"I was just remembering the look on the Priestesses face as I ravished her against her sacred tree"

Came his languid response.

Bubble officially popped.

Kurama nearly toppled over, but managed to stop himself before making a fool of himself.

"C-Come again? Did you just say that you….**ravished** Kagome? Against a tree?"

Hiei huffed and looked away looking slightly peeved.

"Unfortunately I was stopped before I could seduce her properly, but she will certainly remember the kiss…"

Kurama felt his eyebrow twitch but regained his composure, he ran a hand through his red locks.

"Are you saying she **willingly** kissed you?"

Hiei grunted in response, his eyes narrowing, it was Kuramas turn to smirk smugly.

"I didn't think so, tsk tsk Hiei, where's the allure? You want to make her work for your affections, not just…well, why am I even telling you this, you ARE technically my rival"

They arrived at Kuramas house and faced each other. Hiei rose an eyebrow.

"And not the only one, it seems."

Kurama frowned at his friends cryptic words.

"Do explain"

Hiei shrugged lightly.

"It seems as though the priestess and the idiots sister made a deal that she would 'sleep with' all of the detectives friends, as a revenge of sorts, there was a list but I didn't manage to get a look at it"

Well, that was surprising, Kurama hadn't pegged Kagome as a girl who would happily sleep around, he was slightly disappointed.

Hiei chuckled at his friends thoughts.

"I believe she is being forced by the fools sister, some form of punishment if she doesn't do it"

Kurama hummed and glanced into the line of trees opposite his home.

"It seems we're going to have to give Shizuru-san a visit"

"Hn"

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at her phone, she had been putting it off for a while, reading, cleaning, even helping her brother with his homework, but she knew that Shizuru was watching. Shizuru always seemed to know what was happening. With a sigh, she grabbed her phone, she wasn't even sure if she had Hojos number on there anymore. Aw crap, it was there. Curse her need to keep in contact with old friends.<p>

She hesitated for a moment, maybe she could just fake it, act as if she went through the list easy-peasy. Then an image of Shizuru holding the clippers popped into her head. Ah yes, she forgot about Shizuru. Shizuru knows everything…Everything. Kagome shuddered and pressed the call button. There was only one ring and Hojo picked it up straight away.

"Higurashi-san! Is that you? Oh wowza, it's been a while!"

…Wowza? Who the heck said wowza these days? Kagome could already tell that this wouldn't end well.

"Uhh, yeah, hey Hojo, long time no see…or talk. I just thought, you know, I'd give you a call, see how you were doing"

She lied. Honestly, she had had it in her mind that if she never had contact from Hojo again, she'd have been better off. All the gifts and the adoring looks he gave her, it gave her the jeepers. She heard what sounded like a girly scream at the end of the line and really really hoped that it wasn't Hojo.

"Oh well, ever since you left high school I-"

Kagome tuned out at this point, he rambled on and on and on for half an hour, gushing about his "exciting" life going to university (Kagome snorted, yeah, exciting, sure).

"And that's when I decided to become a teacher"

Kagome finally tuned back in with a half-hearted.

"Oooo, how interesting"

And before Hojo could ask her about her life (which she really didn't want him to know anything about) She got down to business.

"Listen, I was thinking that it would be…nice…to meet up, interested?"

There was silence over the other side of the phone, and for a second there Kagome thought that Hojo had actually passed out from excitement. There was a rustling noise and then a high pitched voice.

"I…I would love to, so much! I-I'm free tonight, or is that too soon, oh god I've come on too eager haven't I, I always screw everything up! Stupid Hojo, stupid stupid stupid!"

Kagome was starting to worry about this guys mental health.

"Tonight's fine, meet me at Café Rouge, the one by our old school, I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

Before Hojo could ramble on any more, she clapped the phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. She sighed heavily; this was going to be so troublesome.

* * *

><p>Kurama and Hiei hadn't waited long before they paid Shizuru a visit. The red haired fox knocked politely on her door and waited, Hiei tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. Shizuru (who was still suffering from the previous nights activities) opened the door slowly, grimacing at the light flooding into her home.<p>

"Eugh, Shuichi? Hiei? Wh-What are you doing here? Kazumas not here, he crashed round Yususkes last-"

"We're not here for him, Shizuru-san, we're here to have a word with you…"

"About the priestess"

Grunted Hiei, brushing past the tall woman, into her home, making himself comfortable on the windowsill, his favourite place it seemed. Shizuru lead Kurama to the living room and fell onto the sofa with a groan.

"I take it she told you about our…deal?"

Kurama let out a small laugh.

"Well, not exactly, but we know. And, well…"

Hiei stood and glared at Shizuru, who tried to hide behind a cushion, to no avail.

"Stop this ridiculous plan. At. Once."

He snapped, the thought of Kagome sleeping with anyone but himself putting him on edge.

Shizuru rose her hands in defense and Kurama sighed at his friends lack of manners.

"W-Well I would, you know, but she's already meeting up with one of them"

It was Kuramas turn to glare at Shizuru.

"Where is she?"

His usually green eyes were flecked with amber as Shizuru scrabbled for her phone. Oh thank god, Kagome had texted her plans, just in case Hojo turned out to be some sort of serial killer. She threw it at Kurama and he read the details, memorising the name of the place and the time before leaving without a word of goodbye, his manners lost as the infamous Yoko Kurama slowly took over.

It seemed as though the silver fox had his eye on Kagome too, though in his current state of powerlessness (a battle with an s-ranked demon draining them both of a substantial amount of energy) he was unable to do much…for now.

* * *

><p>It was half past eight when Kagome arrived, and Hojo was already there, wearing a suit and tie, flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other.<p>

"Oh god…" She muttered to herself. She chose to wear a light summer dress, the air warm enough for her not to need jeans. Hojos eyes widened and his face turned pink, he thrust the gifts out to her.

"F-f-f-for you!"

She grimaced. Always with the gifts.

"Oh…Thank you…"

Came her monotone reply. She dropped the gifts next to her chair and sat down, Hojo making a fuss about pulling it out for her.

The next hour dragged on for an eternity, Hojo constantly gushing compliments about how she had matured, but still held her "innocent looks" Yeah, innocent, we'll soon see about that. Kagome was getting bored of this stopped him, cutting to the chase.

"Hey…"

She purred, reaching out to stroke his hand. She gazed at him under her dark lashes, fluttering them in a sickeningly sweet way.

"I was thinking…How about we go back to your place? You know, **really** catch up"

She licked her lips and Hojo looked like he was ready to explode. He shot up and stumbled around, grabbing his belongings and Kagomes gifts.

"I-I-I-I-I would be honoured, Higurashi-san! I-I'll call a taxi!"

Hojo practically sprinted out of the café, bumping into a waitress and tripping over a kid. Kagome snorted, this was too easy. She felt a bit sorry for Hojo, he was a nice enough guy, but was desperate to please, it was a cringe-worthy sight. The frantic man hailed a taxi and ushered Kagome in, blurted out his address and they were on their way.

She hesitated on her table, really not liking the idea of sleeping with anyone at the moment, especially not Hojo. God knows he won't be able to hold a candle to Yusuke passion in bed. She sighed and stood, falling to her fate.

She dragged her way outside as slowly as possible only to find an empty street. She blinked. Hojo wasn't there, she did a 360 turn to make sure he wasn't intending on surprising her with any more gifts. Nope, he definitely wasn't there.

Kagome was beyond confused but by god was she relieved, he had probably chickened out, thank the almighty lord. She giggled and clapped her hands together; surely she could scribble his name off the list if HE dumped HER. With a triumphant grin she had to stop herself from skipping down the road to her nice snuggly bed. Though obviously, fate had different plans for her.

As she walked past a small alleyway a pair of large hands reached out over her mouth and pulled her back, a sweet smelling scent filling her senses before she blacked out. Her last thoughts being.

'_Shit, so Hojo really WAS a serial killer after all…'_


	6. Chapter 6

Well that was easier than he thought it would be. A limp Kagome leant against Kuramas chest as he pulled her into a half embrace, his amber eyes almost glowing in the moonlight.

'_Yoko, stop this immediately, if you harm Kagome, I swear-'_

'_Calm down Shuichi, I'm simply doing what you were taking too long to do'_

'_What, __**rape**__ Kagome?'_

Yoko licked his lips, red hair lined with sliver, he would be unable to completely change form but he was in enough control to have his fun.

'_You can't rape the willing, love'_

He purred, lifting Kagome with ease and dissipating into the shadows. What a perfect start to a perfect evening….

* * *

><p>Hiei awoke with a start. What the hell happened? His head hurt like hell and…Ohhh that fucking fox. He grit his teeth as he remembered what had lead him to being knocked out.<p>

_They had arrived at the café in time to hear Kagomes suggestive proposition to the pathetic human. He felt Kuramas aura ripple as they stepped out of view to plan what to do._

"_Hiei, I think we need to get rid of that nuisance"_

"_You intend to kill him?" The fire demon said half-jokingly._

"_If that's what it takes"_

_Kuramas voice was deeper than usual, and Hiei realised a bit too late that Yoko was slowly taking control. His cursed quietly as he finally noticed the seed Yoko had planted on his sleeve. It pierced his flesh, pumping his blood with something that made him feel hazy._

"_Damn…you….fox…"_

_He cursed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he slumped to the floor, unconscious._

_Yoko smirked down at the forbidden child and made his way towards the fool who was calling a taxi._

"_Excuse me" He said politely, catching Hojos attention. Hojo was flustered and looked to the stranger in confusion. "Is see that you're entertaining a young lady there, would you be interested in something that could make the night go __**very **__well?" He asked suggestively, pulling a light green flower seemingly out of nowhere. Out of curiosity, Hojo leant forward and sniffed it, a burst of pollen hitting him directly in the face. _

_Hojo was instantly out of it and with a flick of his wrist, Yoko had the taxi door open and the unconscious man slumped in the back._

"_My friend seems to have drunk too much, would you be able to take him to a hotel to sober up?"_

_The taxi guy simply nodded, not wanting to get involved with whatever was going on. Yoko smirked and turned on his heel, just in time for Kagome to step out of the café._

Hiei grit his teeth, he felt completely humiliated, tricked by that damn fox. He punched the wall next to him, scaring a few passer-by's. That son of a bitch wasn't going to get away with this, especially if Kagome was going to be harmed.

Hiei paused for a moment, the fleeting thought that he actually **cared** about what happened to Kagome leaving him slightly confused, he blamed the after effects of the drug.

* * *

><p>It took a few moments for Kagome to wake up, her head heavy like she hadn't slept in days. She inhaled slowly, her brain not quite registering what had happened to her, until she caught the same sweet scent that had bombarded her in the alley way. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up, looking around wildly.<p>

"What…the?"

She found herself in a lush, grassy field, surrounded by towering trees and wild flowers. Okay, this definitely wasn't Tokyo, in fact…it looked more like…She had a quick look around to see if there was a well somewhere, but of course, she was being silly. She let out a little sigh and dropped her head, her gingers playing with the soft grass beneath her. This place was beautiful and the air was so pure, and she found herself smiling softy, who cares if she was dragged here by some random stranger who most likely wanted to eat her face, it was a nice break from the random shit that had been happening to her recently.

Unfortunately, her peaceful moment was ruined by a smooth voice cutting through the silence.

"Do you like it?"

Kagome let out a startled yelp and jumped up, she whirled around ready to kick whoevers ass had kidnapped her, but stopped when she saw who exactly it was.

"K-Kurama…?"

No, not Kurama. She narrowed her eyes at the fox, who was leaning languidly against a tree, his hair more silver than red. He still wore his school uniform, though the jacket was discarded and his shirt was undone revealing his toned body and Kagome had to look away before she started to drool.

'_Don't look Kagome, don't you do it, don't do it don't do it don't do it'_

Yoko chuckled and kicked off his shoes, enjoying the feel on the land beneath his bare feet.

"Now you know that's not right, Ka-go-me~"

He purred, stepping away from the tree and making his was towards the panicking priestess. She backed up a few steps, only to find herself blocked by a thatch of vines. Where the frick did they come from?

"Listen, Kurama…uh, Yoko, whoever you are! This isn't going to end well for- ohhh that's pretty~"

A small pink flower sprouted next to her head on the vines, and for a moment it looked like it glowed, more of them sprung up around her and she felt herself becoming sort of…woozy, she slumped back against the foliage and giggled quietly. She felt good, a little too good to be honest… She felt her body grow hot, her skin tingling and rising in goose bumps. She shivered, her whole body becoming overly sensitive with every passing moment.

Yoko smirked. This was too good to be true, he had finally gotten the pure little miko all to himself, and he intended to use that to his full advantage. Whilst she was distracted, he moved in closer, inhaling her delicious scent that had him yearn to taste her. It was this scent that had first caught his interest, sweet and pure, much like his most favourite of flowers. But there was something else, underneath the sweetness was a tangy, bitter scent and it peaked his curiosity, and when Yoko got curious, he liked to investigate. So he bode his time, watching her through Kuramas eyes, staying quiet when she would accidently flash her underwear whilst going up the stairs, or when she would lick her lips and suck on her finger tips after eating something particularly delicious.

A quiet sigh broke his train of thought.

Kagome was hugging her arms around herself, her whole body trembling. Something was very wrong, her mind was fogged and it was becoming more and more difficult to think straight. And worst of all, Kagome felt her face flaming, she was getting incredibly horny.

Yoko tilted his head at her with a wicked grin.

"What's the matter Kagome? Feeling a bit…"

He reached out and flicked a finger against her budding nipple, which was more than visible through her thin dress.

"Peaky?"

He chuckled. Kagome gasped and her knees almost gave out from beneath her if not for the strong arms engulfing her in a tight embrace. Her body was pulled flush against Yokos and she felt heat fill her belly.

'_Too close, he's way too close…but god, I don't want to get away'_

She let out a small groan as she leant forward, pressing her body tighter against his. Yoko dipped his head down and exhaled on her ear causing her to shudder violently, her breaths coming out in short pants.

"K-Kurama…What have you...done to me?"

Yoko chuckled and pressed his lips against Kagomes neck, lapping at her skin. He groaned gutturally, the vibrations causing wonderful things to happen in the apex of Kagomes thighs.

"My name, is Yoko, love, and I'm sure you're smart enough to know what an aphrodisiac is?"

He plucked one of the flowers off the vine and blew on it softly, pollen filling Kagomes senses. Her pupils dilated and she let out a low moan, arching her back against Yoko, her knees quivering. He pulled back and released Kagome, who slid to her knees, unable to hold herself up any longer. He crouched before and began to crawl over her, Kagome giving in to the seductive fox and slowly laying herself back onto the ground. Yoko grinned.

"Good girl"

He brushed a hand against her cheek and she mewled softly, urging him to do…something. He chuckled quietly.

"Was there something you wanted, Kagome?"

He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes out of sheer frustration.

"P-Please…"

Yoko leant down and touched his nose against hers.

"Please what?"

Kagome held back a sob and reached up to cup Yokos face.

"Please…Please make the burning go away"

She cried, clutching her legs together to create some form of friction to alleviate the tension building in her stomach. Yoko smiled.

"Of course"

He swooped down and caught Kagome in a passionate kiss, lips melding together as he easily won dominance. The girl beneath him moaned and arched her back against him, causing him to hiss as his fully erect manhood pressed tight against her belly.

This damn school uniform of his were causing too much of a barrier, his usual silk pants made it so much easier to just get down to business.

He ran a hand down her side, stopping to cup her thigh and pull it around him, her dress hiking up around her hips revealing lacy black underwear. Yoko groaned, good gods this girl was far too tempting. He pulled away from the kiss despite much protest from Kagome, and with a little encouragement, had her arms held up so he could pull her dress up just above her chest.

No bra _'I think I'm in love'_

Yoko licked his lips as Kagome held her position, her breasts jutting upwards practically begging Yoko to have a taste, and he was more than happy to oblige. He gripped her hips and ground himself against her as he ducked his head down and licked her pebbled nipple. She gasped and jolted, weaving her fingers through the vines above her as he gave teasing licks and nips against her sensitive flesh before grasping one gently in his clawed hand, with one final lick he took the peak into his mouth and sucked on it softly, Kagome finally giving in and moving her hands to tug at Yokos hair, pressing him closer to her chest. Her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat that made it look like it held an ethereal glow. His other hand teased and squeezed her neglected breast and the motion made Kagome see stars.

She moaned and sighed and Yoko wondered that if she was reacting like this from just a bit of fore-play, how would she be whilst he fucked her into oblivion? He smirked, only one way to find out. He reluctantly moved away from her delicious breasts and practically tore his shirt off to throw it to one side.

Kagome tried to sit up so she could at least taste his skin, but he pressed a hand against her shoulder and held her down. She whimpered and looked up to him with a questioning gaze, her eyes hazed with lust and her pupils completely dilated.

"No time for that love, it seems someone's coming to look for you"

It was true, he could sense another presence approaching rapidly, but it still had a way to go, the perfect amount of time to show Kagome how a real man fucks.

He hooked his fingers underneath her sopping underwear and tugged them to the side revealing her shaven pussy, soaked in her own juices. The sight made Yoko nearly shoot his load then and there, and as much as he wanted to savour the moment and taste her nectar, he was running out of time. He tugged at his belt and when it wouldn't come loose, decided to just slice it with his claws, tossing it away like his shirt.

He freed himself from the confines of his pants and grasped the base of his throbbing flesh tightly, Kagome bit her lip and reached down to gently brush her fingers against his tip, smearing his pre-cum across his swollen head. Yoko groaned and dropped down onto his elbow, Kagome meeting him half way to give a chaste kiss. He licked her bottom lip and readied himself at her entrance, Kagome mewling and writhing against him. He pressed his tip against her slick folds, shuddering in pleasure at her heat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you fox"

Came the cutting voice of a **very **angry Hiei.

* * *

><p>AN

So I finally updated after a lot of changes and all that, I'm very sorry if I've pissed anyone off, but I just didn't see the other one going anywhere. I hope this makes up for it .

Also, can anyone find the Jekyll quote? If you do I'll dedicate my next lemony/limey scene to you ;D


End file.
